Hoffman Estates, Illinois
|footnotes = }} Hoffman Estates is a northwestern suburb of Chicago in Illinois, United States. The city is located primarily in Cook County with a small section in Kane County. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 51,895. The city was incorporated in 1959.http://www.hoffmanestates.com/police/history.shtml The city now serves as the headquarters location for the Sears Holdings Corporation, the Midwest headquarters for AT&T, and the American headquarters for Mori Seiki. The city owns the Sears Centre, home of the Chicago Slaughter of the Indoor Football League. In 2009, the village hosted the Heartland International Tattoo, one of the largest music and dance festivals of its kind in the Midwest. History (National Register of Historic Places) on the Hoffman Estates]] Hoffman Estates turned into a major subdivision with Centex Corporation mass-producing houses on adjacent lots, rather than custom-building them on scattered lots. Some of the lots west of Roselle Road had been built on soft earth, marsh, and peat bogs; by the late 1960s, a few foundations had begun to crumble. In 1958, the Northwest Tollway opened, making the village more attractive to Chicago commuters. Beginning in 1961, the first land north of the tollway was annexed to the village of Hoffman Estates. Some were annexed by 1962, including the areas that are now Winston Knolls, Westbury and the Paul Douglas Forest Preserve. The annexations more than doubled the incorporated land area. The opening of the Woodfield Mall to the east in 1971 made the area a major business center. An attempt to change the name of the village, this time to East Barrington, was made in the early 1980s but failed upon a residential vote.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4155/is_20021106/ai_n12482387 In the 1990s, the Prairie Stone Business Park began development. This expansive master planned multi-purpose business park is bounded by Illinois Route 59 on the east, Interstate 90 on the south, Illinois Route 72 on the north, and Beverly Road on the west. The business park came to fruition in 1993 when Sears, Roebuck and Company relocated from the Sears Tower in Chicago to a sprawling headquarters in the northwest part of Prairie Stone. That was followed in 1995 by Indramat and Quest International opening facilities in the park. Throughout the 1990s, a health & wellness center and child care facility were developed, as well as other smaller office buildings and a branch of Northern Illinois University. Development of the business park is still ongoing, and recent additions in the 2000s include the 11,000-seat Sears Centre arena, office buildings for Serta, WT Engineering, I-CAR, and Mary Kay, Cabela's outdoor outfitters store, a 295-room Marriott hotel, and the Poplar Creek Crossing Retail Center, which is anchored by Target and numerous other big-box retailers. Future development will include further office buildings and retail development, Sun Island Hotel and Water Park, an amphitheater, restaurants, and a Metra Star Line rail station. Geography Hoffman Estates is located at (42.063173, -88.119256). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 99.14%) is land and (or 0.86%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, There were 49,495 people living in 17,387 housing units at an average density of 882.1 per square mile (340.6/km²). The population density was 2,511.2 people per square mile (969.6/km²). Households There were 17,034 households, with the average household size of 2.89 individuals per household while the average family size was 3.39, out of which: *61.9% were married couples living together (12,724 total families) *25.3% were non-families *19.9% of all households were made up of individuals *9.6% had a female householder with no husband present *41.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them *4.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. Age The median age was 34 years with variances of: *33.9% from 25 to 44 *28.1% under the age of 18 *22.6% from 45 to 64 *8.7% from 18 to 24 *6.7% who were 65 years of age or older. For every 100 females there were 99.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.7 males. Race The racial makeup of the village was: *74.43% White *15.07% Asian (In 2011, 22.7% of Hoffman Estates's residents were Asian, making it the Chicago suburb with the third highest percentage of Asians. From 2001 to 2011 the Asian population in Hoffman Estates increased by 57.6%.Selvam, Ashok. "Asian population booming in suburbs." Daily Herald (Arlington Heights, Illinois). March 6, 2011. Retrieved on June 19, 2013.) *10.50% Hispanic or Latino of any race *4.38% African American *3.75% from other races *2.17% from two or more races *0.17% Native American *0.02% Pacific Islander Economy Median Income The median income for a household in the village was $74,425, and the median income for a family was $85,301. *Males had a median income of $50,696 versus $33,542 for females. *The per capita income for the village was $26,669. *About 3.4% of families and 4.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.7% of those under age 18 and 2.8% of those age 65 or over. Employers As of 2011 Amcol and many Japanese companies have their U.S. headquarters in Hoffman Estates and Schaumburg but the largest employers in Hoffman Estates are: *Sears Holdings Corporation is headquartered in Hoffman Estates."Contact Us." Sears Holdings Corporation. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. "3333 Beverly Road Hoffman Estates, IL 60179 " (5,700 employees) *AT&T Inc. (4,700) *St. Alexius Medical Center, a 339-bed community hospitalhttp://www.alexianbrothershealth.org/stalexius (2,121) *GE Capital (800) *Career Education Corporation is headquartered in Hoffman Estates (650) *ADP (600) *Siemens Medical Solutions (500) *Leopardo (400) *Liberty Mutual (400) *Claire's has its buying, distribution, and marketing offices in Hoffman Estates."FAQ." Claire's. Retrieved on December 25, 2011. "Claire’s Stores, Inc. has its investor relations and customer service located in Pembroke Pines , Florida . The buying, marketing and distribution offices are located in Hoffman Estates, a suburb of Chicago . Please visit Contact Us if you would like to send correspondence to our corporate headquarters." (350) *Bosch Rexroth (160) *Mori Seiki has its U.S. headquarters located in the Chicago Technical Center in Hoffman Estates."Headquarters." DG Mori Seiki USA. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. "2400 Huntington Boulevard Hoffman Estates, IL 60192" In November 2009 the current U.S. headquarters opened during a four day event with over 2,200 visitors.AM Staff. "Mori Seiki Unveils New U.S. Headquarters." American Machinist. November 15, 2009. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. (100) *FANUC (100). Education The village is served by several public school districts. The majority of residents who live in Schaumburg Township attend: *Township High School District 211 *School District 54 (K-8.) North Hoffman Estates (north of I-90) residents are served by: *Township High School District 211 *Community Consolidated School District 15 (K-8) (East of Huntington Blvd) *Barrington School District 220 (K-8) (Unit District) (West of Huntington Blvd). Residents west of Barrington Road primarily attend Unit School District, Elgin Area U46. High schools * Hoffman Estates High School * James B. Conant High School *Barrington High School *Schaumburg High School *William Fremd High School Community College Most of the village is served by Harper College Community College District 512. Library * Barrington Area Library * Schaumburg Township District Library Notes External links * * Hoffman Estates Visitor Guide * Hoffman Estates Park District * Hoffman Estates Chamber of Commerce and Industry *''The Daily Herald'', the hometown newspaper Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Villages in Kane County, Illinois Category:Hoffman Estates, Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1959